Falling for You
by Nonni1101
Summary: Annabeth and Percy finally figure out their feelings for each other, but will they tell the other person? Total PERCABETH! Forgive me if my characters are OOC! Read, and Review people! Advice welcome.


**Here it is ladies and gentlemen...Falling for You! Fully complete and done. I hope you enjoy, and please read and review, review, review!!! PERCABETH FOREVER!! I apoligize for any typos/mispellings!! Please let me know if you find any! HERE IT IS:**

Percy's POV

"So how about it? We can do something tomorrow, forget about camp, and all that. Just chill out, you and me." I was offering to take Annabeth somewhere tomorrow, anywhere, just not here. She had been really stressed out lately, and I could understand! I mean, she always had a plan, and this time...you couldn't plan. We had never battled them before, we could only try our best and hope. I wanted to take her mind off it all, wanted her to get away. I hated seeing her like this, she was stressed out, upset, uncertain. I could only imagine how she felt. And I guess I should've felt that way too, but I spent most of my time trying to be strong...for Annabeth.

"I'd like that, see you tomorrow."

"See you then!" I watched her skip off towards the Athena cabin. Here blonde hair flying behind her back as she ran down.

Then I went back to my own cabin to get some sleep as well.

Annabeth's POV

I sank down in my bed, wondering where Percy would be taking me tomorrow. It almost seemed like a date, but I knew Seaweed Brain didn't see it that way! I soon felt my eyelids slip shut, as if they were lead, and I drifted into sleep. Thankfully, no dreams awoke me, and I was soon woken by something else, a rather annoying son of Poseidon.

"Wise Girl! Rise and shine, we gotta go!" I felt Percy's hand rubbing my back, trying to wake me up, but I just ignored him, "Come on, your awake, get up!" He yelled at me.

"Where are we going? And why is it so important that you need to wake me up at" I turned over to try to see the time displayed on my clock, as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, so I was now facing Percy. "Five am? You needed to wake me up at 5 am? Really, is your brain _that_ full of kelp, Percy?"

"Well, I wanted time to just hang out, without everybody watching us, before we left. Just come on!"

"Huh?" I asked, I'd never noticed anybody watching us when we hanged out, but to tell the truth, I never really paid any attention to anyone but the two of us, "No one watches us Percy, what are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding, Annabeth? Even a Wise Girl like you knows what I mean! You're telling me you've never heard any of the rumors around camp?" He cocked his head at me, as if I'd known all along what he was talking about. But, I guess I had heard some stupid things from other campers, and a few claim from my siblings that me and Percy were going out, but I always kicked whoever's butts said anything like that.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I agreed, "I'll be out in a second, just need to get changed." After slipping on a semi-nice t-shirt, a raggedy worn pair of jean shorts, and a dirty pair of slip-on sneakers, I ran out to the Poseidon cabin, where I found Seaweed Brain there, waiting for me.

"So..." He began.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked, and that started our insanely long conversation on why we couldn't go to certain places, and why the ones we could go to, weren't safe. After pondering it for 2 hours, we came up with one place, Six Flags. I'd never been, but was a huge roller coaster fan, and there was a concert festival going on this week, and I would love to watch that.

"So it's settled." I said.

"Yeah, Six Flags. It opens in an hour, so we better leave now." He suggested, and then a thought dawned on me, how were we going to get there? I mean, we could drive, but had no car.

"Um, what are we taking to the park?" I asked him.

"Oh, Blackjack's ready!" He said.

"Um...."

"Chill out, I'm messing with you, laugh a little bit! Paul actually lent me his Prius, so we'll take that."

"Right, I knew that!" I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, let's go!"

Percy's POV

So me and Annabeth were off to Six Flags, just as friends, that's it! I kept telling myself.

"Bet you I can ride Superman twice as many times as you can!" Annabeth's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're so on! Get ready to cry, Wise Girl!"

"As if Seaweed Brain! Come on, we're here!'

She noticed as we pulled into the parking lot.

I got out of the car and raced Annabeth to the park grounds.

"Superman, here we come..." That was the first thing I said that lead to a completely awesome day, we rode like a gazillion roller coasters, ate like 812 pounds of crappy, junk food, and didn't fight once. It was nice to get away from it all, just being with Annabeth was absolutely...perfect. It took my mind off everything, we just kicked back, and had a good time. The concert had to be the best part, even though it was with some band I'd never heard of before, and I could hardly hear a word they were saying, I had an absolutely great time!

Me and Annabeth were the only ones not jumping out of our seats. I had laid down a nice picnic blanket, so we sat on that. Before I knew it my arm was around her. I stared into her eyes, oh my gods, why did she have to be like that? Her hair seemed golden in it's ponytail, her stormy eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She looked amazing, and I was afraid to admit the feeling I got from being with her. It just, she just, should I say, she just made everything better.

"You look great." I blurted it out, not even taking a second to think. She gave me a questioning look, and I snapped out of her gaze. "Um, I mean, that, um..." I had no clue what to say, but I bet that sounded so smart then.

"It's okay, Percy." A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. "Oh, and thanks." She added. We both smiled, and she leaned in a little. I don't exactly know what was happening, but something did. At the last second she pulled away, and we both sat in an awkward silence for a while, then continued watching the concert. It was great.

But unfortunately, the park closed at around 930, and I had to take us back to camp.

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods, it was amazing with a capital A! I loved every second of being at the park with Percy. We did so much, and I hardly thought about the whole prophecy thing as long as I was doing something around the park. I had a great time. But, we did have to leave.

I trudged into my cabin after saying goodnight to Percy, and noticed it was 11 now. So I tried to sleep, but to no avail. I sat there, tossing and turning, thoughts cluttering my mind, making it impossible to close my eyes. After about ten more minutes of laying awake, I decided to take a little walk, to clear my thoughts.

After winding my way through the woods, I found myself near the beach. I watched the waves turn, and they reminded me of Percy. They were impatient, but calm. Soothing, and irritating. Seemed so predictable, but they were totally impulsive, just like him.

I saw the colors of his eyes flashing in the water as I looked down. That day had been so awesome. I never really understood what happened, but something definitely changed that day. Every second we were at Six Flags, I wished I could stay there with Seaweed Brain forever. It was like my fairytale world, away from any stress, of any kind. A place to be myself, totally fearless, as long as Percy was by my side.

I knew the reason I had been so restless, what was lying in my head the entire time, consuming my thoughts, it was all Percy. I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to confront it. I mean, he was my best friend. But, I had been seeing him so much lately, even more than usual. Every time I went outside, it would be to hang out with Percy, to swim with Percy, to train with Percy, anything I did, he was a part of it. Yet, I had no idea what he thought about me.

I sat down and watched the waves churning, hugging my knees close to my chest. The water churned in and out, moving up and down smoothly. The waves glistened in the moonlight, and the sea foam sparkled in the spotlight as well.

It was magnificent to watch, a beautiful pattern as I observed the waves build up and crash on the sand floor below it at the end of the cycle. I could have watched it for hours, but Seaweed Brain came up to meet me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he grabbed a seat next to me.

"Yeah, sure is." I agreed, then I glanced at Percy, and my eyes were locked with his for a moment, and time froze, I couldn't break free from his gaze. "So..." I began awkwardly, "Couldn't sleep?" I guessed.

"As usual!" He replied, "You?"

"Same thing, too much going on."

"Like?"

"Why would I even tell you, it's not like you care." I gave him a friendly shove.

"I care, how could you think otherwise? I've always cared." I looked at him again, but broke away.

"I had a really nice time today, it was incredible, thank you!"

"No problem, I had a great time too. It's nice to escape all this isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, so much better out there."

"Definitely! It's nice just being with you, just hanging out, that's enough to make me smile." I realized it then and there as I stared out into the ocean, I was falling for him. For all that he was, a complete Seaweed Brain, totally impulsive, and...my best friend. I liked my best friend. I knew I would have to tell him, but I feared what he would say.

"Thanks." I said, kind of stunned by that last sentence.

"So, what's up?" He asked awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

"I don't know, a lot, but nothing, I can't explain it."

"I know how you feel, trust me." He looked at me, "What were kept you awake?" He asked. "You can tell me, it's fine, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not about letting other people know, it's about letting you know."

"What? You can't trust me or something?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just..." I hesitated, would he laugh at me if I told him the truth? "Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay?" He looked confused, and he was pretty cute still.

"So...how's Rachel?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"Rachel? Like Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" He asked, as I nodded, careful not to make eye contact with him, I just stared at the ocean, "How am I supposed to know?"

I was kind of shocked at that question, so I turned my gaze to his eyes and searched his face, looking for what he meant, "What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him still.

"I don't like...see her...at all. So I guess I don't really have an answer for you, sorry."

My jaw had dropped by that point, he...he hadn't been seeing her? I thought they were, like, together. My heart soared, but sunk once I thought that that did mean he could be with somebody else, somebody who was way better than me.

"So who do you see a lot?" I asked.

"Well, I guess...no. You see...uh-uh. Actually, the only girl that comes to mind is..." I waited for his reply as he grabbed my hand and our fingers interlocked, "you." There it was, the perfect answer. I had nothing to say. Just sat there and stared into his eyes, and gods were they amazing! Sea green with specks of blue darting around. They seemed to paint pictures, but I think that was just me. I sat there for a second until... we both leaned in, moving closer and closer. Then finally, my lips smashed into his and I swear fireworks went off in my head. It was perfect, absolutely flawless. The moment our lips touched and electric shock was sent down my back, but I kept kissing him for what seemed like forever.

Percy's POV.

"Um..." I stared at her, I didn't know what to say. "What exactly, I mean, does this mean that..uh..well, never mind." I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist as she lay her head on my chest.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" She laughed at me.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I meant." I said, while placing a kiss on her forehead, "So tell me, Wise-Girl, I've known you for 5 years, why now?" I asked, running my fingers through her golden-blond hair gently.

"I don't know. It's just...I think I've felt this way for a long time, but I didn't know when it all started." She looked at me again. "But I don't think it's going to stop.I...I love you Percy, I really do."

It was a perfect moment, I just couldn't ruin it all.

"I love you too." I said, realizing that love was the feeling that had been eating at me for so long. Anytime I was with her my heart had done backflips. And she was in my thoughts all the time, and this was why, I loved her. I loved every part of her, every personality she had. Even if those were bossy, or being a know-it-all, or whatever. I was in love with her, unconditionally, and indescribably in love with her.

Annabeth's POV.

I loved him. Percy. I guess it had been coming all along, I just never admitted it. He was my best friend after all, I wasn't sure if this was how it was supposed to be, but it felt so perfect, I was so happy with him, everything was just...right. Even if Poseidon would be seeking revenge, and Athena probably had a list of ways to kill Percy, it was worth it. I was getting tired, and soon collapsed in Percy's arms.

Percy's POV

I soon could hear annabeth's steady breathing in my arms. She was so amazingly gorgeous. Plus she looked so peaceful on her sleep, needed lots of rest to plan a war. She was always thinking about that, and it

made me scared. I needed Annabeth by my side so I could fight, but I needed her to be safe as well. I had no clue what I was going to do. And I didn't want to confront the gods either, I mean what was I supposed to say,

"Hi dad, this is the love of my life and she's a daughter of athena! Isn't that great?" I don't think so! Plus of I told them, Athena and Poseidon would possibly refuse to help the other gods, not good. Why

did it all have to be so hard? It wasn't this hard last year, or the year bef.... I thought back to 2 years ago. Annabth had been missing then, and I was insanely worried, I think that was the first time I

realized how much she meant to me, even if I thought it was just as a friend. I would do anything for her, I would go after her again, I would hold the sky up for her again, anything she needed, I would do willingly. On that thought my eyelids drooped down as sleep hit me.

Annabth's POV

I soon woke up in percy's arms. At first I bought it was insanely

strange, but after a few minutes of being awake,remebrred everything. I decided to pretend I was asleep as I leaned in to percy's grip, and tightened his arms around me. It made me feel safe, and protected. As if anything thAt would happen, percy was there to stop it, for me.

After a while, I began tired of waiting for Seaweed Brain to awake, so I rolled over to wake him up, but was stunned by a pair of deep sea green eyes staring at me.

"You were awake?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah.I just like being with you."

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you, Percy!"

"As if you haven't already!"

"True, true. Sooo....what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, nothing with other campers involved!" He said, "They'll make to much out of this, I don't want it to be like that." I nodded, other kids would probably have thousands of rumors started going around camp.

"How about a picnic?" Percy continued, "Me, you, at a park, a beach wherever."

"Sounds good, but just to let you know, on one of our dates, we are going to a landmark, I promise."

"Yay!" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Kelp-Head! I need to go change, come back to my cabin in 5ish minutes, okay?"

"Sure, see you in 5ish minutes!" I ran off towards the Athena cabin, blushing.

Me and Percy, together, finally. It was almost too much to process, I mean, I'd barely told myself before I told him. Plus, every time I looked at Percy, he looked different. Older, stronger (if that was possible), but there was worried deep inside his face.

I'd been too busy with my own feelings about the war, I almost forgot about his. Percy always seemed like it was fine, but I knew him better then that, he was hiding it...but why?

I threw on some clothes, and turned around to see Percy there, staring at me.

"Whoa. How long were you here?"

"Just a couple minutes!"

"So...you decided where to go yet?" I asked, eager to get awway.

"Um...about that Annabeth. Your mom wants me to meet her on Olympus."

"My mom...."

"Yeah."

"Oohhh."

"Yeah."

"So she found out."

"I think she's known, just waiting for the right time to kill me and all."

"Right..." I looked up at Percy, stunned by his amazing eyes, "Don't let that happen, Percy. Don't let her hurt you, please." I begged him, leaning into Percy's hug.

"I swear on the River Styx, and they better be listening, because I kind of would enjoy living a little longer." I giggled, he always knew how to make me feel better.

"When are you going?" I asked, knowing he would have to confront Athena sometime soon.

"Now, I guess, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going." He kissed the top of my head gently, and then looked at me again, "Love you, Annabeth."

"You too...be careful, Seaweed Brain!"

He nodded and headed out of my cabin.

Percy's POV

I went into New York City, heading straight for Olympus. I was scared, and lonely, and annoyed. Why couldn't our parents just get along for once? For their kids! I mean, me and Annabeth were in love, and they had to kill me for it, really? None of this god stuff made sense to me, even if I'd been learning about it for 4 years. I didn't know why everything had to be so complicated.

We soon pulled up to the Empire State Building, and I sighed as I handed the cab driver his money, and walked intot the lobby, front desk.

"Sixth hundred floor please."

"They're expecting you." The guy at the desk said, and I went up.

Soon, I was in front of the council, only it wasn't really the council, it was the council room. Only Athena was seated, glaring at me.

"Percy Jackson. Here so soon?"

I gritted my teeth, she sounded so smug. "Might as well get it over with, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Excuse me?" athena's eyebrows shot up.

"Am I getting tortured, maimed, pulvurized? I like to know the form of my death until I plunge to it."

"Typical son of Poseidon." She rolled her eyes at me, "You're not here so I can kill you, Percy."

"Oh, you're going to kill me then, make me go insane, what?"

"Ugh, I am not here to hurt you, Percy. I'm here to give you my permission."

"Permission?" I asked, "Permission for what?"

"Wow, your brain is full of kelp!" She sounded soo much like Annabeth, it was scary. "Permission to date my daughter, it probably won't last long, so you might as well enjoy your relationship!"

I rolled my eyes, how could she tell me what was going to happen? I mean, I wanted to be with Annabeth forever, I didn't care about Kronos or anything.

"It will!" The words slipped out of my gritted teeth.

"Think what you may! Now, go, my time is very valuable, and you are wasting it!"

I walked out, no goodbye! or nice talking to you! because honestly, it wasn't! She was rude, and controlling, a know-it-all. Just like Annabeth, except with her, it was cute.

Soon I headed back to Half-Blood Hill. Going to see Wise Girl. When I got to the Big House, she practically jumped on me.

"PERCY!!!!!! You're okay, thank gods."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I hugged her back, inhaling her scent.

"How was it? What'd she say?" She asked me.

"Well-"

"Yeah?"

"She gave us permission to date!" I screamed. Annabethn was so excited she gave me a kiss for that.

"Oh my gods, that's oerfect! That's amazing! That's incredible!"

"I know!"

I couldn't believe it, after years of everything being so difficult...it was fine now.

"So...how was she?"

I didn't need to ask who she meant-it was Athena. "Well...she was....um...." I couldn't think of what to tell her, Athena was horrible!

"It's okay, I don't need to make you more stressed out or anything!" I sighed. Annabeth always understood.

"We're going to get through it, me and you against the world, huh?"

Annabeth's POV

I smiled, and I knew what he said was absolutely true. There was going to be so many obstacles along the way, the war, and what if we wanted to get married someday? Wow, the gods would not like that too much! I didn't need to think about that all stuff though, Percy was here, and I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I leaned into him.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

THE END? (There will be more Percabeth stories to come!


End file.
